Weather modification may be described as deliberate human intervention to influence and improve the atmospheric processes. Weather modification strategies fall into three subdivisions. The first relies upon the injection of energy by "brute force". The use of powerful heat sources or the intense mechanical mixing of air is exemplified by techniques of fog dispersal. The second subdivision involves alteration of the land and water surface in order to change their natural radiation and heat absorption. The third subdivision involves triggering, intensifying or redirecting the atmosphere's natural energies.
For the last fifty years there have been endless attempts to intensify the atmosphere's natural energies by precipitation enhancement techniques such as cloud seeding, fog dispersal, cloud dispersal, hail suppression and frost prevention, however, these attempts have not produced significant or economical results.
It is object of the present invention to trigger, intensify and redirect the atmosphere's natural energies in order to economically address environmental problems associated with the atmosphere's composition and air temperature, such as smog disbursement, rain distribution, and air temperature control at the ground level.
One of the atmosphere's natural energy utilized in this invention is the solar energy stored in water vapor present in the atmosphere. The water vapor is the most economical and readily available solar energy "accumulators" and "transporters" available on our planet.
There are no accepted methods, to date, which promote air convection in the atmosphere as a way to control the climate of a small geographic area hereafter referred to as "microclimate control".
Climatology studies reveal how the temperature of the atmosphere below the stratosphere zone decreases with the increase in altitude, with the warm air close to the ground level constantly rising until its temperature drops to that of the surrounding air. When this air temperature relationship is changed under special conditions, such as when a cool, stable air mass is trapped below a relatively warmer and also stable air mass, it is known as a so-called "air temperature inversion".
In populated areas affected by this atmospheric condition, the rising air current necessary to mix the polluted air from the lower altitude with the relatively cooler and cleaner air at the higher altitude is suppressed. This will result in the accumulation of a high concentration of smoke which will decrease visibility and endanger the health of the population living in that area. These conditions may last for weeks until they are dispersed by wind or by the temperature change of the respective air masses. To date, no device has effectively and economically been able to solve the smog or fog dispersion problems.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that specifically deal with microclimate control, however, the following U.S. patent is considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,974,756 Long 17 August 1976 ______________________________________
Long teaches an apparatus and method for field burning and fog or smog control. In certain agricultural areas, crops that have been harvested and before the next season are normally burned to sterilize the land and decontaminate the area of unwanted seeds and vermin. The normal method is to simply burn the residual vegetation from the field. The smoke containing particulate matter is dispersed at a low altitude, creating a menace to the urban population. Long's invention utilizes a long, segmented, high-altitude flue of flexible light-weight material, suspended vertically by a gas-filled balloon. The flue tapers upwards from an extremely large bottom opening through which the smoke enters. The stack is adjustable in height and is made of fireproof material. A rigid wall enclosure elevated above the ground level and refire grids of refractory materials are used to minimize the escape of combustible materials. Cables connect both the enclosure and balloon, and are held by winch equipped ground vehicles.